To Hetalia, AWAY
by Limphidora
Summary: So it's a normal day, yada, yada, yada. However things go off schedule when I get transported into the world of Hetalia and I'm all like "bro, what the hell?" Things diverge even more when the Italy brothers think I am their long lost brother,even though I'm a girl,and call me fratello and refuse to call me by my real name, Limphidora. It's an odd adventure, but still an adventure.
1. Of Curls, Lizards, And Getting Shot

It was a normal day for me, wake up at around two in the afternoon, eat some Fruit Loops, and then watch Hetalia while sitting on my laptop. At the current time that is what I was doing, watching Hetalia: Axis Powers and looking up random shit on google. I was wearing my black with red snowflakes pj shorts, a white tank top, and my signature thin grey jacket. I wore my Grell (from Black Butler) bracelet and Prussia bracelet, along with my Romano wig from my cosplay and coloured contacts also from the cosplay because I felt like it.

So here I am, partly in my South Italy cosplay and half in my pjs when suddenly my horse of a dog starts barking at something in the sunroom.

I felt slightly annoyed as I set my laptop carefully on the couch and sauntered to the sunroom, the sunroom walls are basically windows, so of course I saw the guy with the mask, dressed all in black and fumbling with the locked door. I froze and ya know when something really surprising happens and options come flying through your mind. One of the things I actually considered doing was opening the door and say "what do ya want?', another thing was pounding on the door saying "let me in!", and the other one was just go up to the door and yell "I don't care what you're selling, I don't want any!".

But what I did do was, turn and walk silently away, I grabbed my GIR (from Invader Zim) bag that I usually use for sleepovers. I calmly set my laptop, it's charger, my IPod, it's charger, my wallet, some Heath bars, a pack of Ramen noodles, my phone, it's charger, my Russian Blue kitten, Lizard, my sketchbook, and some pencils into the bag. I walked back, opening the garage and the door leading to the garage so Jasper, my horse-dog could get out without getting hurt. I was really being calm and for that, I was proud of myself, but then I noticed I was shaking and I was beginning to feel light-headed.

Taking a deep breath, I began walking to the front door so I could get away and call the police/po-po. Then I heard a voice "hey girly..." it was a man's voice. My heart almost stopped and I can only imagine what my face looked like as the guy in black was standing there, well after he got a look at my face, was doubled over in laughter. While he was distracted, I ran ran around him, though the dining room, into the sunroom, and out the door which was hanging from one hinge. I heard a gunshot as I jumped over the railing around the porch, I glanced back to see the guy running after me with a pistol aimed at me.

And what did I do? I ran in zig-zags, it's harder to hit a weaving target. I heard another shot and "come out, come out girly, let's play a game". I responded with "LET'S PLAY TUNAFISH", it was very clever sounding to me, but I think it confused him and gave him a clue to which direction I was heading. I noticed I was running in the river, it was empty and dry, in summer and spring it was flowing and full, but that wasn't the case in winter.

It was just my luck that I went the way to the dam, so soon enough I hit a smooth concrete wall, my head whipped from side to side, two straight flawless concrete walls that were impossible to climb in my current condition lay on either side of me. I heard a shot and soon saw a bullet hole in the concrete dam in front of me. I sighed, it was hopeless, but I, cosplayer, fangirl, and one of the most lazy people on earth, was not going out without a fight.

I grinned, trying to comfort myself by thinking 'it's like minecraft, he's damn creeper, when he explodes and you die, you'll just respawn in your bed', sadly, I knew it wasn't minecraft and I knew it was over, but it was comforting to imagine. I turned around and I ran and I ran and I ran and after five inches I heard another shot. Suddenly I was flying through the air only to land on the riverbed with a thump, the contents of my bag were fine because I landed on my back, holding the bag to my stomach, under my now bleeding chest.

I felt even more light-headed, but was still with it enough to realize the guy left. i dug through my bag until I found Lizard "hey my pretty kitten" I whispered, scratching behind her ears, I heard a purr and smiled. "Goodbye my kitten, I hope you'll be alright" I whispered before I was engulfed in some kind of white light. One thought ran through my mind...

That guy was probably wondered what the fuck was sticking out of the side of my head...

**Hey! I am alive and posting something of worth, or at least I hope it is. This was inspired by my really good friend Crazychick16's My ZADR World, which I am co-author of. Go check it out and tell her Limph sent you, I know none of you will, but whatever. Also, the game called Tuna Fish is a game me and my cousin China made up. This is how you play, you say let's play Tuna Fish and then tell the people you are playing with to go away. It was actually just a plan to get annoying people to go away. If you did not get the last sentence of the real chapter, it was referring to Romano's curl since I was wearing the wig. I would like to thank you for reading and ask you to review because they make me very happy!**


	2. Of Mean Backs, Crying, and Fratellos

I groaned, everything hurt, slowly I cracked open my eyes. Oh wonderful, I'm on a table, wait a fucking minute, I was shot and bleeding to death on concrete, not a wood table in what seems to be a meeting room. Oh my fucking window glass, have electric lights ever been so bright and have tables ever felt so cold? I'm braving it, I'm taking one for the team, I am sitting up even if it's the last thing I do, there is a loud crack, small pops follow as I sit up and oh shit, it hurts, it really hurts. I actually screamed out loud, it hurt so bad.

"Fucking back, why do you have to always be an asshat?"

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" I hear a british accent emitting from the right, my head whips to over to look at who it was, but only manage to pop my neck.

I can only make out a fuzzy outline of the british guy, I blink and he comes into focus. He has massive eyebrows, green eyes, and a british accent...My golden coloured contacts widen, I swear this is...

"England?" my voice comes out high pitched, more than usual

"How do you know me?!" the British guy, which I have confirmed is England exclaims, alarm settling in his eyes.

"Whoa bro, calm down, chill the fuck out and have a sandwich" I say, I'm kinda not with it if you couldn't tell.

Now he's just staring at me, he looks like he's either trying to figure out the meaning of the things I said or try to remember who I am or planning my demise. Reality is catching up to me and it is not pretty, imagine getting hit in the face with a fish from Asgard, your mattress throwing you out a window, and getting attacked by Belarus all at the same time, that's what it felt like. My shoulders started to shake, I was never going to see my mom again, my friends have gone bye-bye, these countries are never going to except me they probably all think I'm horrid because I'm American.

I didn't really notice it, but tears had started sliding down my cheeks, the shaking of my shoulders had intensified, and my fake curl began to quiver. Ya know the strange thing though, it was like I could feel my curl, like it wasn't just part of a wig, like it wasn't fake.

"Hey, fratello, I think it's him" I heard a heavy italian accent come from the left of me, I didn't really care as I continued my cryfest.

"Yeah, I do too, let's welcome him back" another heavy italian accent came from the left. Him? What is that supposed to mean?

"WELCOME HOME FRATELLO!" I heard as I was tackle-hugged by two italian brothers.

Wait, fratello means brother in italian...do they think...how could they...what? They think I'm their brother, this day is just getting weirder and weirder...

**Hey! I was bored and I decided to write chapter two. I hope I did better. I hope for more reviews to give advice and stuff! **


	3. Of Fish, Verbal Attacks, and Laughing

So, here I am with North Italy and South Italy hugging the life out of me and oh yeah, I've come to the conclusion that I am in the world of Hetalia.

"FUCKING FISH ON A TABLE IN A HOTEL" I scream, if you don't remember, I was shot and dropped onto a fucking wood table and my body doesn't really take kind to any of those things. I also have a compulsion as many important people, like my friends, to scream random and weird things when I am scared or surprised or in pain.

"Fratello! Are you okay?!" North Italy yells in my ear, causing me to cringe, my eyes squeezing shut and making me look as if I had just been slapped by a fish from Asgard.

South Italy has gotten the telepathic message that I am in pain and has let go. He is now currently ripping North Italy off of me, YAY, he succeeded and I can breathe again. I must look really bad because they are both looking at me with a great deal of concern, South Italy is actually showing concern, so it must be bad.

I smile to show them that I am okay, just a little sore. They did not get the message, in fact they look more concerned than before. I can feel a very tense feeling in the atmosphere and the feeling that everyone is watching me. Oh hell no, I have a feeling that something is about to happen, I don't know what it is and it is fucking with my mind.

"Hey dude, I think it's a girl" I hear a whisper that sounds like America, well he can't really whisper, so it was more of a regular voice.

I feel a sudden burst of anger and whip around to look where America is 'whispering' to England. The sudden movement hurt, but I couldn't care less as I was now boiling with a strange feeling of anger.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING AN IT, BITCH"

I apparently screamed that because everyone's eyes got wide and I felt a chill run down my spine, I looked to who was sitting beside America, it was France. Ah, now I get what that feeling was. Okay, now it's really getting creepy, and oh my flying fish of majesticism, his pupils are gone, it's turning into a face I never want to see. It's the dreaded...rapeface.

"YEAH YOU BASTARD, THAT'S OUR FRATELLO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT"

Well, it seems South Italy has joined the verbal attack on America, it feels good to have someone on my side,

"Big brother France, don't you dare..."

YAY! Saved by North Italy! At least I know I'm not getting raped anytime soon, that's always a good thing. America has this look of shock on his face, it kinda looks like he was just slapped by fratello one, I mean North Italy. Why did I call him fratello, he's not my brother. America's face really is funny, so what else do I do other than start cracking up. It goes from a slight giggle to me gasping for breath.

"You're more insane than before, fratello"

"Damn straight, I am"

I suppose I could've my response to fratello one a little nicer. Oh and I don't care anymore, I am calling them fratello one and fratello two.

"ZE MEETING IS OVER" a certain german yells and nearly runs out of the room, followed by the rest of the countries, except Spain, Prussia, and France. Oh fuck, not the...

"The Bad Touch Trio would like to get to know you better, new Italian..."


	4. Of Questions, Rainbows, and Home

I was about to object, but fratello two got their first also note to self, make up better names for fratellos because those are crap.

"No, he probably doesn't want to talk to you, do you fratello?"

I can hear the nervousness in fratello two's voice, I'm pretty sure only me, fratello one, and Spain can detect. I once again try to answer, but am cut off by a certain frenchman got there first.

"Of course he does!"

"Actually I kinda need some time to do...stuff, oh fuck it, what do you wish to talk about?'

I finally got my answer in which has seemed to surprised everyone, I take a seat on the table where I had just been sitting. Fratello one and two sit behind me, I can tell they are trying their hardest to look threatening, so the 'Bad Touch Trio' wouldn't get any funny ideas.

"Vhat is your name?"

"Well, Prussia, my name-"

"It's The Rainbow Factory"

Once again, fratello two answering for me, it's not like I'm annoyed or anything. I ain't even mad.

"So...Rainbow Factory, where are you located"

"Um, I'm in the middle of Italy, I'm half in North Italy and half in South Italy"

I really hope this is the right answer because if it isn't, I'm fucked. I look up at my fratellos and their faces haven't changed from protective mode, so that's a good sign.

"How are you related to my Lovi~"

"Um, I think that would be obvious, but I am their brother"

That was a lie, but I don't really care. Honestly, it would be kinda cool to be their brother, maybe I am. I'll use the trick I was taught when I was smaller, high hopes, low expectations. I will hope I am their brother, but expect not to be .

"Vhy did you leave?'

"Well, me and my two fratellos had a big fight, it was a two versus one, they were on one side together and I was alone. I got very mad at being alone and left, my country has vanished from the map, it's still there though. I am back now because I felt like it"

I really hope that was the right answer, with a glance to my fratellos I see it was the right answer. Feli has tear streaks running down his cheeks and I can see tears building up in Lovi's eyes. I feel like I should do something.

"Tell me, Rainbow Factory, how do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Okay this question session is over!"

France's question really confused me and now Lovi is dragging me and Feli out of the building. We are heading to the parking lot, I see a brightly Italian flag coloured car and I have to say it looks fabulous.

"I'M DRIVING"

"NO, I AM, WE DON'T WANT FRATELLO DYING ON THE WAY HOME"

So, Lovi is driving and that's settled. I'm actually very happy about that because I know how Feli drives and it's scary. I can see a large house coming into view and now we are in it's driveway rolling up. Damn, this place looks amazing, it's made out of light coloured bricks and shit.

"WELCOME HOME!"


	5. Of Vases, Contacts, and Rescues

I looked around, the walls were soft yellows, most of the furniture was a cream, and the colours of the italian flag were used as accent pillows on the couch. On the cream coloured coffee table sat three identical vases, one green, one white, and one red.

"Oh! I remember when we made those, it was in the picnic we had a week before..."

Okay this may sound crazy, but I actually remember making the vase, I made the white one. I wonder what Fish O' Pasta or FOP meant when he trailed off...oh I get it. By the way, I made up names for my fratellos, North Italy is Fish O' Pasta or FOP, while South Italy is Fish O' Tomatoes or FOT. I admit they are not the best, but they work.

"I'M MAKING PASTA FOR DINNER"

Damn, FOP really can yell when he wants to, I think I may have lost the hearing in my right ear.

"I'LL MAKE PIZZA"

And there goes my left ear, I'm now deaf at the moment. Damn, I've forgotten how loud they really can be.

"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM"

They don't seem to be affected by volume as they walk to the kitchen, maybe they've spent so much time together, it doesn't faze them. I walk quickly to where I would think the bathroom would be, up the cream coloured stairs, second door on the left.

HA! I was right, I haven't been here in forever, but I still remember it. Wait, what am saying? I've never been here before, I don't have any memories of this place because I am not their brother, I am just a regular girl, nothing more, nothing less.

I close the door behind me and lock it, I stare into the mirror. I strange nervousness coils itself around my mind, I don't think I can keep this charade up much longer. I think I'll tell them the truth. NO, that's a horrible idea, they'll be crushed, kick you out, and you will have nowhere to go because if you don't remember, you don't exist here.

No, I can't lie to them, I am telling them and I am taking this wig off. I reach up and yank at the wig, a hiss of pain escapes my lips, I CAN'T GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF! I pull harder, but that only makes it hurt worse. I feel along my scalp and my heart almost stops, it's real hair.

This is the final test to see if it is real, I poke my curl. My face heats up and a gasp, a glance in the mirror reveals that I look like a tomato, oh the irony. So, it's settled this is real hair, now this is really starting to freak me out.

Next test, if this works, I will mostly believe I really am their brother. I lift my index finger to my eye, trying to find the contacts I put in. After two minutes I give up, there are no contacts in there. Okay, I am on the road to believing I am the chosen one, wait wrong story. TAKE FUCKING TWO: I am on the road to believing I uh...I forgot. TAKE FUCKING THREE: I am on the road to believing I am their brother. AND THAT'S A WRAP

No it isn't, it is most definitely not a fucking wrap, this is my story and the chapters will be however long I want them to, bitch!

"Um, fratello who are you talking to?"

"Um..."

Now there's this awkward silence between me and FOP, it's getting more and more awkward. C'mon FOT, rescue us from this awkward silen-

"TIME FOR DINNER"


	6. Of New Names, Sliced Apples, and Magic

Remember those names I gave my fratellos, yeah I hate them, they were total crap.

"WE'RE COMING"

Fish 1 also known as North Italy screams back, brutally murdering most of my remaining hearing. Honestly I feel like when you're standing by a bomb, it blows up and you can't hear anything for a few minutes, that's how it felt.

"Ow fucking dammit!"

Thing 1 also known as North Italy has a strong grip when he wants to, I bet I'm going to have a bruise on my arm where he grabbed me and proceeded to drag me to the kitchen table. Also, I am trying to find names that will stick for my fratellos, I am having no luck though.

"Dammit Feli, what did you do to Rainbow?"

Wait...Feli...

"I just guided him to the table, Lovi"

Lovi...

"Gently?"

Hmmm...

"I could've been more gentle I guess"

PERFECT! Those are the perfect names and I shall use them. I seemed to have zoned out because now Lovi is whacking Feli with a wooden spoon.

"HEY! Chill the fuck out and eat some of this pasta and pizza"

My reasoning has worked, we have all sat down and are devouring our food. I must say, Feli and Lovi's cooking has improved greatly, I remember when we all messed up sliced apples. I'm being serious with the sliced apples, somehow we managed to light them on fire...twice. We weren't the best cooks, but whatever.

"Fratello, do you like the food?"

That reminds me, I should explain to them that I am in fact a girl, but I'll do that later because right now I am eating.

"It's amazing, remember the sliced apples incident?"

"Oh yeah..."

"We fucking sucked then"

Ah, I missed my fratellos. I'm actually glad I was shot, i was able to reunite with my fratellos, but my question is, how did I manage to get stuck in a whole different fucking universe? I must be magic! WINGARDIUM FUCKING LEVIOSA, BITCH! Dammit, nothing started floating, the Harry Potter books lied, they're LIARS! I look down at my plate to continue eating, but it's gone and so is all the food, I think they put everything away, i must've really zoned out then.

"Good night fratello!"

"Good night fratello and welcome back"

"Good night!"

AHHHHHH, OH MY FUCKING FISHES! I am being given the death-hug by Feli and Lovi, I seriously can't breathe. AIR! I missed you so!

"Um, where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep with me and be expecting Feli sometime around two in the morning, he gets scared"

"Okay"

So here is the plan, I am sleeping with Lovi and Feli will probably join sometime around two, okay. I'm following Lovi to this room, first door on the right. He opens the door and damn, his bed is massive, probably for when Feli comes in.

I jump onto the left side, well more of try to jump then trip and fly head first onto it.

"The left is my side, okay?"

"Sure Rainbow"

From the light snoring I can hear, Lovi is already asleep. I need to sleep, I haven't slept in the last five hours, i need my sleep now! GOOD NIGHT!


	7. Of Nightmares, Intruders, and Tradition

Soon enough I fell into a deepish sleep. Now, when I was six I had vivid nightmares every single night. I remember them clearly even though it's been quite a few years since then. It was like I was in a war, I remember the smell of smoke, it was so strong it almost felt like it was choking me. I remember the screams, the screams varied from shrill to deep, from loud to sounding like it was forced out of the person's throat. The sound of gunfire was also a large part of it.

I remember seeing shadows moving around me, blood splattered everywhere, and most of all the lifeless eyes of every fallen person I saw as I struggled to escape that place. I remember seeing some fall and then feeling a sharp pain. That nightmare tormented me every night, I was terrified to fall asleep. I never told anyone about them and nobody ever asked why I had dark circles around my eyes and was easily scared.

Those nightmares stopped August 3rd, my seventh birthday in the world I used to live in. I wonder, how old I am as The Rainbow Factory? This first night of being Hetalia brought back the nightmares I had not seen in years.

I woke up drenched in sweat, tears soaking my cheeks and the quilt I had cocooned myself in, my golden eyes were wide and my heart was thumping wildly. I looked over at Lovi, he was laying there, snoring lightly with no blanket. I looked over to my left to see Feli snoring lightly with no blanket also.

I heard a creak from outside of the room, it was something walking about. Nope I was not about to let some crayfish person take stuff from me and my fratellos such as the vases or our lifes. I unwrapped myself from the quilt, spreading it over Feli and Lovi and silently creeping toward the door. The Mission Impossible theme song playing quite loudly in my head.

All fear from my nightmare has been forgotten because right now I am protecting my fratellos, their safety comes before my fear. I am standing in front of the door, I hear breathing from outside the door, they must be right outside the door, the breathing has stopped. They've probably left, I'll just check.

I swing open the door and a certain tomato loving spaniard goes flying into the wall, sliding down to the floor with a dazed expression on his face. Good thing fratellos are heavy sleepers, they won't wake up even if an atomic bomb went off in the same room as them. I walk over to Spain, leaning over him, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"What are you doing here, bastard?"

I glare at him and notice that his green eyes are kind of glowing in the dark, I wonder if mine do too. How cool would that be if my eyes glowed in the dark? Pretty fucking cool is the correct answer.

"Lovi! I only wanted to see you!"

What the hell is this guy's problem? Can't he tell I am The Rainbow Factory, not my fratello? Well, Lovi's eyes and mine are quite similar, also I just used Lovi's signature insult. I get why now, but still seeing him in the middle of the night by breaking into his house is a little creepy though.

Suddenly I feel a sudden surge of anger, I lift my knee up quickly, it hits the target, Spain's face. His nose is bleeding and it's getting on the floor, I can clean it up later.

"My name is The Rainbow Factory, it seems you have the wrong Italian, but your luck worsens still because as The Rainbow Factory, it is tradition for the guest give some blood to the hosts"

What am i doing? I am hurting Spain, well of course I am. It's tradition as I have said. I must follow my country's tradition.

"R...Rain...bow what are you doing?"

"I am just following tradition and unfortunately for you, your luck has worsened. If the guest is not invited first, the guest offers whatever the host wants"

How does he not know Rainbowian tradition? I thought he would remember from the last time, but I guess not.

"Okay Rainbow, what do you want, I'll give it to you"

"Oh this is no fun, where is my pirate who always fought, where's the Spain who had a spine?"

I crouch down so me and him are eye level, I throw a single punch at his stomach as I say this. He coughs, blood splatters on my jacket. My jacket is dark grey, so it's all good, no harm done.

"I've changed Rainbow, i've grown from such barbaric things"

To this I laugh, quite hysterically, gaining a cringe from Spain.

"Oh Spain, I see the pirate is still there and it's putting up quite a fight, why not let it out, let us take things back a couple centuries"

He shakes his head and to that I growl.

"Oh you're no fun, are you? We are going to have to do this late, go back to your home and never come back without being invited again, asshat"

I move back and Spain shoots up, racing down the stairs and out the door. He won't be coming back here anytime soon or anywhere near me for awhile. I hope we can fight like we used to, I miss those times.

I look down at the floor and see blood, it's only a small trace. I dip my finger in it and taste it, this would make a very good yellow. A grin spreads across my face as I walk back to Lovi's room and climb to the only place that is not taken, the middle. I close my eyes and fall back asleep.

**Hey bros! If you are confused about "** I dip my finger in it and taste it, this would make a very good yellow"**, it will be explained in another chapter. Just to let you know!**


	8. Of Flying, Fire, and Axes

"WAKE UP"

"HOLY SHIT"

WHY!? Why was I chosen to be related to such loud people?

"You have some explaining to do"

I wonder what Lovi wants me to explain?

"About what?"

"About the fact that I got a call from a very distressed Spain saying and I quote 'Rainbow hit me! SHE MADE ME BLEED!'. Now tell me, what did you do to Spain?"

"Well...it's a funny story really..."

"Keep going"

"It's Rainbowian tradition for guests to give blood to the hosts"

"WE ARE NOT IN RAINBOW FACTORY, THE TRADITIONS DO NOT APPLY HERE"

Dammit Lovi, you're way too loud, it's not like I did anything wrong.

"Well, he started it by sneaking in here, I was only worried for your safety. I didn't even know it was Spain"

Tears start to fall from my eyes and sobs start to come forth from my throat.

"Hey, don't cry, it's okay. You didn't even know it was Spain, I'll tell Spain that"

Ah, it worked. I haven't lost my skills, I can still make my fratellos I did nothing. They still think I'm their innocent little fratello, they haven't thought to look through my history and find how bloody it really is. Everybody thought making rainbows was easy and thought of me as weak because my only exports were rainbows. However, they do not know how to make a rainbow.

"It's a World Meeting today!"

What.

"When fratello?"

"In ten minutes"

HOLY SHEET! A World Meeting in FRUKING ten minutes!

TEN MINUTES LATER:

We are now sitting in our seats and the WM has begun, I sit between France and Spain. Spain keeps throwing me dirty looks while France keeps staring at me. It is actually really starting to creep me out. I will have to pay France a visit later, he would make a nice purple.

I'm glad we have color coding otherwise it would be so much harder to make rainbows. I really need to see if my country is still there, I'm positive it is even if people have forgotten about it and to everyone else in the world, it was destroyed by Spain in 1266.

I bet Spain thought he won the war on that day, he only succeeded in erasing me from the ground. He never thought I would escape to the sky. Yes, The Rainbow Factory is still there, resting in the sky safely overlooking where it used to stand on the ground. We started developing flying machinery in 1257, but it was only until 1264 that we managed to move the country to the skies.

Part of us remained on the ground as to not raise suspicion. The Rainbowians on the ground fought the war with Spain, I did not lay back and watch, no, I was up there in the front line taking down the offending Spaniards. I remember how much pain I felt when Spain used fire to destroy the buildings on the ground.

As soon as the fire started, I sent my remaining people to join those that were in the clouds. I fought Spain with my sword, I was easily defeated due to the fire. I remember Spain slicing me open with his axe of battle and waking up as a crying baby.

"Rainbow Factory it is your turn to speak"

"Huh"

"Speak on the current situation of your country"

"Well, uh..."

"You insensitive potato eating bastard! Rainbow's country fell centuries ago!"

Thank you for reminding me Lovi.

"Oh, um, well the meeting is over! I will see you all tomorrow for the final meeting of the month at eight o'clock"

I wonder what happened, I zoned out through most of it.

"C'mon fratello, we're going!"

"Feli, tell Lovi that I am paying France a visit and I will be home in time for dinner"


	9. Of Champagne, Rainbow Vision, and Ribs

I am standing outside of France's door, ready to knock, I wonder how he will react to me visiting. I knock, hoping it's loud enough. I hear footsteps coming towards me, the door swings open and standing there is France with a bright grin on his face.

"Ah, Rainbow how very nice to see you again, come in"

He steps back and I walk in, it's a nice house, hardwood floors, neutral colours, very nice indeed.

"Here, sit down, would you like anything to drink?"

I sit on the light coloured couch, who knew France could be so courteous?

"Sure"

"I'll go get some champagne"

I nod as he leaves to the kitchen, how long has it been since I've had champagne? Too fucking long is the answer you are looking for. France returns with two glasses that have a light coloured liquid in them. He hands one to me and sits down with a smile on his face. I take a sip and smile lightly.

"So, how have things been going for you?"

France has downed his glass already and is working on another. He isn't looking at my eyes or even at my face, his gaze has lowered considerably after his fourth glass. They didn't stop at my chest because everyone knows me as a guy here.I finish my second glass, I always had been able to hold liquor, but I acted tipsy and what not. France has just downed his seventh glass, I can see out of the corner of my eye that his hand is inching toward my thigh. I smile widely, pretending to be drunk.

"Rainbow, has" hic "anyone told you" hic "you have beautiful" hic

He didn't even finish his sentence before he leaned forward and kissed me. HE FRUKING KISSED ME! . . I do what any normal person would do and headbut him. He flies backward onto the couch, crying in pain.

I smile and draw from the pocket inside my jacket a dagger. I am not one to go against my tradition, so I cut my index finger and give the blood to the host. A grin lights up my face, but instead of the drunken and happy one, this holds nothing but knife-like teeth and madness. I lean over France and manage to give him a deep cut on his throat before something unexpected happens.

France throws me off with a smirk on his face, he's either gotten stronger or I've gotten skinnier because he tosses me like it's nothing. I hit one of the walls with a loud thump, blood drips down my face, but it is no ordinary blood, it's rainbow coloured blood. As the Rainbow Factory, I've always seen people's blood as their colour, for example the blood dripping from France's neck is purple.

But my blood is different, not only does it contain all the colours of the rainbow in it, other countries whom can only see scarlet blood can see my rainbow blood. I stand back up and dodge France's punch aimed at my face, how he got over here so quick is a mystery to me.

"I was never drunk Rainbow, it was all an elaborate ruse"

"I wasn't drunk either, it was all an elaborate ruse too"

"I'm glad you're back, I missed my favorite slut"

"SHUT UP! It was only one time, my country was running out of money and we needed it somehow"

"One? More like countless times"

"SHUT UP"

I've always hated France, ya know how Lovi was raised by Spain, Feli was raised by Austria and Hungary, well I was raised by France. I was the first of the three of us to rebel, i couldn't take being here everyday, I heard that he didn't do anything to Canada, it was only me. It was strange, Lovi always protects Feli from Germany while I protect Lovi from Spain, nobody had the time or felt the need to protect me.

Maybe being raised by France had some effect on my bloody history and traditions, probably not. I must've zoned out once again because France has me against the wall.

"Oh Rainbow, I missed you"

Damn, his breath smells disgusting. I stomp on his foot, he screams and holds it while I put some distance between us.

"Now France, do you really think it's wise to take me on?"

"You'll be nothing, defeating you will be a piece of cake"

I grin, it's my turn to show him how strong I've gotten. I run forward and knock him down, I'm now sitting on his hips. I must say, it is an awkward position, but it is needed for what I am about to do.

"I knew you couldn't resist me"

"First, make a circle around chosen area"

I use my dagger to carve a circle around his ribcage and take the skin off, I can see the pain in his eyes, but his pride doesn't allow him to scream.

"Second, rip ribs out"

France can't hold back and he starts screaming as blood begins pouring from the wound.

"Don't be a baby, ribs grow back!"

"No they don't"

I added the last part quieter, but he still heard and he starts thrashing in panic and pain. I grin, it's only tradition. I take the ribs I have ripped from France and put stick them in France's throat and eyes. His blood flows faster, he'll die and then wake up in a couple of hours. If he tries to accuse me, no one will believe him because they all see me as the innocent show I put up.

My history is in many books, but nobody cares enough to read them, so no one will know that it was all an elaborate ruse, MWAHAHAHA! Well, good thing I wear dark clothes and the blood blends in. I get up with a slight smile on my face, walk to the door and begin the walk home for dinner because I am starved.

**Hey! If you haven't noticed, she is slowly going from her usual hot headed self to the real Rainbow Factory. This is probably one of the longest chapters yet. Thank you to all the reviewers and the continued support! Also, I am sorry if I am a bit too random in this story, if you want it to be less random, just let me know. And I am sorry for using the phrase "it was all an elaborate ruse" in this chapter three times, I just find the phrase funny and decided to use it in this chapter, it probably won't happen again**


	10. Of Pizza, Wine,and WHAT THE FRUK IS THAT

**Hey! I'm am finally putting this chapter up! School starts in three fruking days, updates will be slower when it does start. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. My internet decided to go fruk you and stopped working, I just got the new router and after three hours of yelling some things that probably shouldn't be yelled and being very frustrated, I got it to work. So, I am updating now, YAY! Also, this is not one my best chapters, personally, I think it sucks. **

Me, Lovi, and Feli are eating dinner which is pizza with an assortment of vegetables on it. It really tasted good.

"Hey fratello, what are those dark spots on your jacket?"

Shitshitshitshitshit

"It's wine Feli, I'm a clumsy person and I spilled it on myself"

"When did you do that?"

Frukfrukfrukfruk

"At a place"

Smooth, Rainbow, he's totally not going to see through that one.

"Oh, okay"

I can't believe Lovi just blew that off, well, at least I'm off the hook for that one.

"Oh fratello, I found this bag, I think it's yours"

"Really? What does it look like?"

Could Feli have found my bag? The one with my kitten in it?

"It's green, I think it's that character from that cartoon America told me about once, I think it was called GIR"

Oh my fruking fishes, he found it! My laptop! My kitten! My laptop! I can go on YouTube one more, fruk yes!

"YES! That's my bag! Where is it!?"

I look back down to take another bite, but it's gone along with the plate. I really have to stop zoning out like this. Feli is currently washing a plate, wait...what just fruking happened. Feli stopped moving and now he's now standing in front of me, handing me my bag.

"Here it is"

"Th-thanks"

"Fratello, are you okay?"

I think Feli is worried, I must look completely freaked out because that is how I feel. I don't like this, the feeling...I think it's called fear. I don't like that Feli just froze again and now he's sticking a thermometer under my tongue. This is really scaring me, I don't know what is going on and I am not really into that.

I've noticed my bag is in my lap, I hear a small squeaky meow. A slight smile makes it's way to my face, at least Lizard is safe and okay.

"OH MY GOD, LOVI GET OVER HERE"

HOLY SHIT, Feli I will slap you upside your head if you do not take this thing out of my...it's gone, when did he get the thermometer out of my mouth? And why is he yelling at Lovi?

"WHAT FELI?"

I wonder what the thermometer says because Lovi has just looked at it and his face, it looks like his mattress just threw him out a window. Now he and Feli are whispering, they're looking at me and then looking at the thermometer.

"What's it say?!"

I'm getting nervous, they look really scared, I try to keep my voice from shaking, but from how it sounds, it didn't work in the slightest. I sound like I'm about to cry and I kinda don't want to sound like that.

"Um..."

"140!"

WHAT!? Normal temperature is like 98, 140 is unheard of. I should be dead right now, how am I still alive?!

Well of course I'm alive, it's the temperature that the colours are able to be fused together and be made a rainbow. This is my body temperature when a rainbow is being made. Wait...that means a rainbow is being made right now! The Rainbow Factory is definitely still up and running!

Oh my, Lovi and Feli look really concerned, I think I'm smiling. I better reassure them that I am indeed alright. Also, the freezing and teleporting seemed to have stopped, I hope they don't come back, it was lag in real life.

"Feli, Lovi, it's alright. That's just my temperature, that's just how I do"

They've seemed to have calmed down, but look a bit suspicious.

"Well, I'm going to bathroom!"

I speed walk to the stairs and then run up them, I have to pee so badly! I open the door and slam it behind me, locking it. Um...there's something between my legs. What the hell is it, is it...is it a tampon? Wait, i don't use tampons after that one time...never again.

I stretch the waist of my pants out and look down. Okay, see, nothing wrong down ther- WHAT THE FRUK


	11. Of Dicks, Fire, and Free-Falling

Okay. so...I'm just going to say it, I have a dick or a penis. This just got about a bajillion times more awkward, congratulations Rainbow on making everyone feel awkward! So, yes, I am now a boy...I guess. I checked, no boobs, no more.

I wasn't that disappointed with the whole genderbend thing because now I have no more of those monthly gifts from mother nature that I oh so enjoy, not. No more monthly cramps, no more bleeding, no risk of childbirth, not like I would ever do that, being a guy comes with a lot of pluses.

I guess being a guy isn't going to be as easy as I first thought, I mean, now I have to deal with all the ladies that want some Rainbow Factory, all the nonexistent ladies. Yeah, being a guy will be the easiest thing ever. I guess I'll have to try not to get kicked in the balls because I'm sure that hurts like hell.

Oh fruk, I just remembered something, how the hell do I pee? I was not told about how the boy anatomy works or anything. In puberty class they tell you that a boy's penis will get bigger and they will grow hair in places and that was all. I have no idea how to do anything as a boy. Are you supposed to eat differently as a guy? I have no idea what I'm doing.

Okay, maybe being a guy isn't going to be as easy as I thought...

I shake my head and walk out of the bathroom, I feel sick. I look at the stairs and take the first step down, miss and go tumbling down the stairs.

"Ow..."

"OH MY GOD FRATELLO, ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"I-I'm fine...is it hot here?"

Feli looks at me like I'm crazy, but it is, it's way too hot. I feel like I'm on fire...wait, fire, oh please no. Please, please, no. I see Feli's mouth moving, but I can't hear him. I'm not the best at reading lips, but I'm pretty sure he's saying "moe lie hog, fratello", as I said, I suck at reading lips.

Everything is in slow motion, I think I've fallen because all see is the hardwood floors, they're a soft brown, very nice indeed. I think that's Lovi who's picked me up and is shaking my shoulders, but I could be wrong because all I see is a big blob of blurry-ness.

Okay, let's recap:

- I am now a boy

- I feel like I'm on fire

- I can't hear anything

- I can only see big blurry blobs, okay, I can't see anything now

I guess that's all to recap, I wonder what's going on now because I can't see or hear, but I can still feel someone shaking my shoulders. It kinda feels like when you get up to fast, you can't hear anything and you go blind for like twenty seconds. Yeah, it's kinda like that except this is lasting longer than twenty seconds.

Fruk, this hurts a lot, it feels like someone just poured a can of gasoline on me and dropped a lit match on my face. Oh...what's this feeling? I believe it is the feeling of free-falling. It feels alright, I think I'll just take a nap...

**I am so sorry! *hides behind Germany* I am really sorry I have not updated in sooooo long. Between school, family problems, and being sick, I kinda had no time to update any of my stories. But, now I do and I am! I'm sorry it's so short too, please don't hurt me! Well, I will be updating tomorrow for sure, I promise! ~.3.~**


	12. Of Glass, Flowers, and Uneven Ground

**I am so fruking sorry, I haven't updated in forever and a half. I've had major writer's block and lack of interest with this story. So, yeah, but I'm updating now, right? Yeah, enjoy le chapter!**

I crack open my eyes, everything is so bright. I shift my gaze around to see where I am, I'm in something with my fratellos standing beside me, looking very sullen, I wonder what their problem is. Then I take into account that there is a glass sheet separating us, wait a minute. Feli has burst into tears and so has Lovi, they're hugging each other and looking at me.

I am getting creeped out because as I look to the other side, there Spain, France, and Prussia standing, Spain and France are sniffling a bit and Prussia looks like he's at a funeral. I look down at myself and see that I have white bandages covering my arms, I could feel one covering my right eye, limiting my view to only Spain, France and Prussia who are to my right.

Okay, this is starting to creep me out as I see a bundle of brightly coloured flowers in my left hand. I look back up and my fratellos and friends standing around me, they're in suits. They all look very sad, it's like someone died or something. My eyes flicker from side to side and I see wood, black wood, it's like I'm encased in something.

I try to sit up or break the glass by punching it, but I can't move. I try to speak, but my voice has decided to be all like fruk you and not work. I look straight up and see a roof, it looks like the inside of a church. I want to get out of here because this is really freaking me the fruk out right now.

I can see Germany, he has lid to something in his hands. It's shaped like a lid to a coffin and then he sets in on top of the a fruking minute, everyone's sad, I'm in a wooden box, I'm in a church, and the lid is being put on. If I didn't know better, I would say this was a funeral for me, but that's crazy, I'm not dead.

It seems everyone else thinks so as the lid is placed on my coffin and I can feel myself being lifted up. I can hear the church door swing open and I can feel uneven ground as the people who are carrying me stumble a bit. I can feel myself being put down and hear people saying stuff I assume is about me.

Uh, no I am not dying today, I am not being lowered into this ground. I have regain the ability to move my arms as I pound on the glass sheet, it's starting to crack. I have regained the ability to use my voice as I begin to scream.

"I'M NOT DEAD, LET ME OUT! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE"

**Well, that's how this chapter has ended and hopefully I will pump out more chapters soon. I am really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in forever, but hopefully I can regain a stable schedule soon, until the next chapter! ~.3.~**


	13. Of Letters, Hospitals, And Home

**Well, uh, it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm really sorry, I just can't get any good ideas of where to go with this story, but I will try to make this chapter awesome. This story is nearing its close, this may be the last chapter. But anyways, I was looking through the reviews of this story and they just made me feel so good. I love that people love my writing! Now, I think it's about time for this story to continue!**

I blink, cracking open my eyes and look around. I'm in a hospital room, an empty hospital room. The only sound is the beep of the heart monitor, why the hell am I here? I narrow my eyes as I sit up, why am I the only one in here? I blink, I can see out of both my eyes! I turn to the nightstand beside my hospital bed, there's a letter on it. I pick up the letter and begin reading.

(The Letter)

Dear Limphidora Gbrbhrgwrhn, (totally legit last name)

We are sorry to inform you of your loss of your mother, sister, brother, aunt, uncle, two cousins, and your remaining grandparents. They were all killed by bullet wounds. Your house was burned down, there is nothing remaining of it. We are very sorry for your loss.

The Hospital Staff

What? What the fruk? What do you mean my family's dead and my house is burned down? I am a motherfruking country! My family are my friends! Feli and Lovi are the closest thing I'll ever have to family and they're not dead, so there, my family is not dead!

Wait a minute, no...nononono, please. It couldn't have been, please, oh please. It was all real, Feli, Lovi, Spain, Prussia, and France, it was all too real to be...to be a dream. It couldn't have been, it is impossible. I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I finally make the connection. How did I get to Hetalia? I got shot in the stomach and was left to die, I probably fell into a coma and dreamed it all up.

I let the letter fall and wrap my arms around myself as I cry, it couldn't have been a dream, it shouldn't have been! It might've been real! I reach up to grab the wig that is still on my head and, no, it comes off easily. I stretch the neckline of the hospital gown and look down, nononono, I have boobs and no dick. It...it was a dream after all.

Suddenly, I feel really tired, I think I need a nap. I uncurl myself and lay back on the hospital bed, pull the blankets up and fall asleep.

"FRATELLO, OH MY GOD FRATELLO, YOU'RE ALIVE"

"WHAT THE FRUK!"

I open my eyes, well eye, the bandage is still covering my eye. Oh God, it's Feli, Lovi, Spain, France, and Prussia in suits looking at me. Feli and Lovi are squeezing the life out of me but I could care less as I'm home, I'm back with my real family! I smile and they smile back.

"LET'S GO GET SOME PASTA"

"DAMMIT FELI, INSIDE VOICE"

Why was I chosen to be related to such loud people? But right now instead of yelling at them I just laugh and nod, happy to be home,

"Yeah, some pasta sounds nice"

But as soon as I stand up, I collapsed into my fratello's arms, falling into unconsciousness.

I open my eyes, popping up and looking around. No! I'm at the hospital again. I look around, the room isn't empty this time, nurses are rushing around, writing things down, testing my blood pressure and shit. I feel really tired again, my head falls back on the pillow and I fall asleep again.

I open my eyes, ahem, eye and see I'm back in Hetalia, sitting at a restaurant with my fratellos eating some delicious pasta. What's going on? Why do I keep switching worlds?! Is this the real world or is the other world real?! I can feel tears sliding down my cheeks and feel darkness taking over my vision as I fall back to sleep.

I awake again in the other world, my heart monitor is going wild, but the room is empty. No nurses, no doctors, and all the lights are off too. It's kind of creepy. But then my heart monitor slows down, it keeps slowing down until all I hear is a long beep and I fall back into the darkness.

I awake once again in Hetalia, it's night and I'm in Lovi's bed with Lovi on my right side and Feli on my left. I guess this is the real world and here I will stay. I close my eyes and feel Lovi and Feli hug me in their sleep, I don't ever want to leave again.

**Well that was a sucky end and yes, this is the last chapter.** **HOWEVER, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, I WILL DELETE THIS CHAPTER AND CONTINUE WITH A DIFFERENT CHAPTER!**


End file.
